Fang
by RaZoRLeMoN
Summary: Deadly, cunning, and fuzzy: this hitman asks no questions and gets his job done. With the city full of crime, its up to Fang to take out those who pose a threat to peace. Join him, Kay, and the adorable Lucy on their adventures
1. Episode 1

**Hewwo! RaZoR here! Be sure to comment below and favorite this if you want to see more from this series! OwO ****If you see any errors, don't worry, updates will be released. **

A man sat in the booth mentioned in his letter and awaited the name mentioned. As he gazed around at the bar filled with voices that echoed from all directions, he failed to notice a woman take a seat next to him. She cleared her throat loudly to catch his attention. It nearly scared him out of his skin. He looked over at the woman and gulped at her appearance. Much of her cleavage was exposed. Her legs were coated in tight black stockings to bring attention from the shortened red dress she was wearing. Her feet were in black high heels. Her voice came out softly as she looked over at him, "Are you the client?"

He nodded, still gazing at the woman's breasts. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "My eyes are up here, hun."

He nodded again and slid her a photo with money attached to the back, "This is who I want dead: Make sure that bitch pays for what she's done to me."

"Don't worry, sugar, Fang will get it done..~"

"C-could I pay you extra to do something else for me?" He asked, blushing redder than a cherry, "After she's dead..I want you to bring me her bra."

A man was sitting at a kitchen table with his feet up on the wood. His claws tapped the air rhythmically as he was polishing one of the two pistols he owned: Bark. The other Desert Eagle was named Bite. He was the only wolf known on Earth(considering he's the only anthro wolf on Earth) to be able to wield not one, but two D.Eagles simultaneously in combat. Along with his signature firearms he wielded a deadly blade: a katana made by his lover, who's excellent with weaponry. She's the one who modded his dual pistols to handle more firepower without adding recoil. This allows him to switch out ammunition like explosive rounds, incendiary, and even ricochet rounds.

With her red dress, black stockings and high heels, she stepped into the home and planted her bottom on the table in front of Fang. She slid the photo over to him, pulling the money out from her bra, "Two grand to kill an ex. Think you can handle this, babe?"

He scoffed, "Where's my cut?" She giggled.

"Not this time, big boy..~ You're gonna have to earn a grand out of me tonight..~"

He gave a smirk, "Fine by me." He holstered his pistols and slid his blade in its sheath which he carried in his gloved grip.

Bed sheets were shuffling around and soft moans were emitting from them. The man arose from the bed, looking around, "What was that?" He said as he heard a sound. A pair of female hands wrapped around his neck, "Don't worry about the wind. Just keep fucking me." Just as those words came out, the door swung open and in its light stood a wolf swinging his tail with a cigarette in his snout. He set his eyes on the man that gazed at him in fear and growled softly, "Get out." The man didn't hesitate to grab some clothes and haul his naked ass out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

The girl hid her body in the blanket and stared at the figure in her door; his sword glimmering in the light from the moonlight, "Sarah Summers?"

She shook her head and gulped, "N-no! You're thinking about my sister!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

Fang picked up the shirt from the carpet and wagged the name tag at her, "Partner from work, Sarah?"

"Who sent you?!"

"Ah." He said, "So you know who I am and why I'm here interrupting your little party?"

She nodded and looked at the blade he held in his hand, "What did i do?"

"Dumping a man on his birthday, sleeping with his brother after gold digging all of his money till he lost his house because he spent his rent on YOUR fancy ass? Man, you're one dirty girl. Lucky for you, I like dirty. I enjoy getting rid of trash."

"Fang, look, I can pay you double what he did if you let me go!"

"Oh? Is it your money or is it from the wallet of the naked man running up the block right now?" Fang shut the door as he stepped in. She gets up out of bed, rolling to the opposite side for cover and grabbing a pistol. She peers over the edge at Fang, firing rounds at him. Skillfully, he slashes the bullets away with simple swipes as if he was swatting flies from the air, "Sarah Summers, gold-digger and woman responsible for trading sex slaves."

"Sex slaves!? I don't have any slaves!"

Fang heard his earpiece emit the voice of his lover, "_Babe, I think she's telling the truth_."

Fang shook his head, "No. On my way up here, I 'accidentally' heard voices from a secret compartment in her kitchen. The compartment led to a secret basement, possibly a panic room, where she had children, women, and men strapped to the walls in chains."

"_What were you doing in her kitchen?_"

"I didn't eat lunch today. That casserole tasted like burnt leather."

The girl threw her pistol at him. He dodged it swiftly and it slid underneath the door, "That man we saw earlier was one of the slaves."

"_That's why he didn't hesitate to leave. Sarah had him captive._"

"It's over now, Sarah. Stand down."

She shook her head at him, pulling out daggers with a smile, "Make me..~"

"Fine by me." He rested a hand in his pocket while he taunted her with the sword in his other hand. She let out a growl of battle before jumping at him with the daggers. He dodged her pounce but she kept up her rush. She kept slashing the daggers at him like a vicious tiger. What he couldn't block, he dodged swiftly and gracefully engaged a counterattack.

But as he did so, she smirked as she kicked his hand, forcing his blade out from his grip. She performed a combo attack by swiftly swiping her leg underneath his heel. He fell to his back and rolled to dodge her attempt to stab him while he was flat. He rolled back to his feet and growled, "How the hell is she so skilled?"

"_She's using some sort of method with her daggers that allows her to amp speed. I think if you try to predict her next attack..-_"

"Thanks, Kay. I'll see what I can do." His ear twitched as he heard something behind him. He closed his eye and clicked his tongue before opening his eye to set it back on her, "I have an idea, Kay."

"_What is it?_"

Sarah continued to rush him, failing to notice that she was falling straight into a trap. After another dodge, she was tripped towards the door where she stood slightly stunned from the sudden action. Fang then shouted, "Now, kid!!"

The door swung open. Bullets flew through and pierced Sarah's body. Soon nothing but clicking was heard. Sarah laid on the ground, wheezing out her final breath before leaving the Earth. Fang stood to his feet, looking at the door as a young girl dressed in rags stepped in holding the pistol from earlier. Tears stained her cheeks but a face of rage blushed through as she jumped on the corpse to rapidly beat and pound her small hands into the chest. Blood stained her hands and face as she punched and kicked the lifeless Sarah, crying loudly in sorrow and rage. Soon she fell right into Fang's arms, bawling her eyes into his chest.

"_What happened? Fang? Fang!?_"

"Kay, order a pizza." He looked down at the small child, smiling, "We have a house guest." He stood to his feet and carried the small child out with him. He came back after a couple seconds and pulled the bra hanging from the lamp, "Almost forgot our bonus."


	2. Episode 2

As he felt the warm food pleasantly run down his throat he looked over at the young girl munching away on her 8th slice of pizza, "Guess someone really likes pepperoni." said Fang with a smirk. With his only eye, he shifted his sight towards his lover, who seemed more confused than hungry.

"What are the odds that we find a young girl with no parents, no family-.." Kay was interrupted.

"At least we got a name. And where in the hell did she learn to use a gun?"

"How'd you know this girl-..Lucy...was behind the door, Fang?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed the eye patch, babe, I only have one eye. I taught myself to use my other senses better. I learned echo-location. I close my eye, make a noise and I'm able to sense things around me. Even past doors."

"That's why you click your tongue sometimes?"

The little girl looked up at Fang, nomming the crust from her 9th slice like a zombie would an arm. She slightly tilted her head to the side, staring at him like a lost puppy. Kay reached for a slice of pizza in the box that lie in front of the young girl. However, she quickly jerked her hand back to her lap after the girl shot her attention at her, growling and sliding the box closer to her chest, "I don't think she likes you, Kay." Fang chuckled under his breath.

Time passed on and the night was quiet. After giving the child a bath, Kay had went to bed. Fang remained in the living room on the couch, watching television. As he stared at the screen, he felt another presence in the room. A soft pressure was next to him on the couch and soon he heard a voice, "Am I staying here?"

Fang didn't take his sight from the screen. He knew exactly who the figure was, "Does that make you my Dad?"

"No." Fang replied, "I can't be your dad."

"Why not?" said the girl, "If you can't be my daddy, who will?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Call you what, daddy?"

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." She rested her head on his leg, looking up at the ceiling and sighed softly, "So, you kill people?"

"Yep." said Fang, picking at his teeth with a claw.

"What kinds of people?" asked the girl.

"Bad people."

"Do you kill kids?"

"Why? You gettin' bullied?"

"No."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just needed to know if I should be scared of you." She would look up at the wolf man, noticing the black eye patch that stretched over his face, "What happened to your eye?"

He went quiet for a bit before letting out a deep sigh.

"Accident."

"Did someone stab you there?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Did it hurt?"

Fang gave a chuckle, "You're one curious kid, aren't you?"

"Curiosity kills. Maybe I just like the 'killing' part." This ironically made Fang a bit uneasy. Her words seemed true in her tone and he could tell it was no joke. A question arose in his chest and he asked it sincerely.

"Where did you learn to use a gun?" He looked down at her. She gazed back up at him. She was silent for a bit. Soon, her voice sounded out.

{A couple of months ago...Lucy's POV}

I can recall it as if it happened yesterday. My body felt painful to move as always. I was weak, easily targeted, and a major pushover.

My father, a man of drunken rage and regret, was the cause of my bruises that were hidden within my clothes; We aren't counting the clothes he tore off of my body at night before bed. He violated me and being so weak and frail hearted, I let him. I was so afraid of death. I couldn't even cry anymore during his actions. The pain felt normal. It started to fuel something I didn't know I'd ever use. I had a plush toy: a small, soft wolf plushie that I carried with me. One of the button eyes were missing. My mother gave it to me before the night she died.

The old man tried to threaten me with a knife against my throat because I wouldn't pleasure his drunken friends. They surrounded me with their disgusting dicks out. After I still refused to cooperate, the old man took the plushie and tore it to shreds. He made me watch as it's stuffing flew everywhere. He made me watch as he took the last memory of my mother away from me. He made two mistakes that night: Never fuck with a little girl's plushie and never leave a knife unattended around me.

"Hey, put that down, bitch, before someone gets hurt! You don't want another spanking, do you!?" he said, obviously in fear.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, father." I said, giving my cheek an intimidating slash with the knife. As the blood dripped to the carpet, the sharp blade ran through the chest of one of his friends attempting to stop me from taking my dominance.

I never killed a man till then. His blood felt warm on my skin. His final breath was music to my ears. I couldn't help but smile while I slashed through the rest of the men, leaving my sick father for last. I wanted to watch him suffer. He didn't deserve a quick death. I slashed his ankles so he couldn't follow me as I blanketed the room with the countless supply of flammable liquids he had stashed around the room. Whatever looked deadly I splashed it on him. A cigarette rested on the table-

{Normal POV, Present time}

"Wait.." Fang looked down at the girl, "The fire in February. Eight men were slaughtered and all of them were burned along with the house. That was you!?"

Lucy gave a nod, shrugging, "After I escaped from the house and set it ablaze, a lady found me and took me in. I didn't catch that she was a sex trafficker till a couple days later when I woke up chained to a wall with seven other people."

Fang rested a hand on her head. She looked up at him with a blush, "You saw your father when she raped you, huh?" he asked, getting a nod in response, "Well, you did good, kid. Didn't miss a single shot."

The two watched old sitcoms together and a question arose in Lucy's chest, "So, that lady is your girlfriend?"

"Wife." He responded.

She puffed her cheeks cutely and looked away in flushed anger so he couldn't see, "Her boobs are too big.."


End file.
